


Sting in the Tail

by Switchadelphia (PumpkinHeadJones)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Charlie is just kinda gross but I love him, Deepthroating, Dennis is a dirty boi, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mac is so thirsty, Spin the Bottle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/pseuds/Switchadelphia
Summary: In hindsight, it should have been pretty obvious that spin the bottle would be a terrible idea without more people. After all, the only girl here is Dee, and Mac would honestly rather make out with Dennis or even Charlie than her. But still, it's graduation day, and Adriano didn't invite any of them to his graduation party, so what the fuck else are they supposed to do all night?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitevariety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitevariety/gifts).



> This is so gratuitous, you guys. I'm gonna go ahead and jettison myself into the sun now.
> 
> Lemme know if I should add any tags, especially for triggers and such. I hope I did an adequate job.
> 
> Written for - and beta'd by - the incredible infinitevariety, my macdennis muse, without whom I would surely have no inspiration.

Mac has Dee's tongue in his mouth.

It's almost impossibly fat, and it tastes like bile and PBR, and it's somehow both too rough and too slimy at the same time. But it's in there, and Mac, god help him, is sucking and licking it like a goddamn lollypop.

In hindsight, it should have been pretty obvious that spin the bottle would be a terrible idea without more people. After all, the only girl here is Dee, and Mac would honestly rather make out with Dennis or even  _ Charlie _ than her. But still, it's graduation day, and Adriano didn't invite any of them to his graduation party, so what the fuck else are they supposed to do all night?

Mac tries to push his tongue forward into the drooling cavern of Dee's mouth, but her monster tongue is stuffed so hard and so far into his that he can barely even move his around.

"Aw, gnarly, dude," comes Charlie's voice, and Mac peers across the circle to where he and Dennis are sitting, staring at the display that he and Dee are making. He looks amazed and frankly a little disgusted, but Mac can see the tent pitched in his baggy cargo shorts. Charlie is honestly so gross.

Dennis, well, Dennis looks pretty pale right now, actually. His cheeks are puffed out slightly, like he might be belching, or else swallowing down some bile. Mac isn't sure if that's from watching him and Dee play tonsil tennis, or if it's more from the handle of creme de menthe he just polished in under an hour.

Every stroke of Dee's tongue pushes another wave of thick, tangy spit into Mac's mouth. Like fuck is he going to swallow that shit. It starts to dribble out of the corners of his mouth a bit, and he groans a little in disgust. Honestly, this has to be the single longest sixty seconds of his entire life. To distract himself, Mac looks back over to Dennis out of the corner of his eye. His nose is all scrunched up, and he's absentmindedly wiping at the corners of his own mouth, as if to perform some sort of sympathetic magic and wipe Mac's dirtied face clean.

Mac starts to wonder if Dennis kisses like his sister does - all tongue and spit and grossness. Would Dennis be all drooly and demanding like this? God, Mac hopes not. Well. Anyways.

Dennis doesn't really blink as much as other people do. Right now, he's staring at Mac, and he hasn't seen Dennis blink once. Maybe they're just blinking at the same time. Oh hey, Dennis's nose isn't so scrunched up anymore, that's good. Mac hates seeing Dennis look at him like that.

Is it weird to stare at someone while you're making out with their sister? Probably. But this kiss is the stuff of nightmares, and Mac needs the distraction. And meeting Dennis is the most distracting thing that's ever happened to Mac, to be honest.

"Aaaaand,  _ time _ !" Charlie's voice cuts through the awkward silence that's fallen over them from the moment Dee pressed her skinny, cracked lips against Mac's. Mac grabs her by the back brace and shoves her bodily away from him, picking up her PBR and spitting her rancid drool into it.

"Jesus Christ, Dee, you're supposed to  _ kiss _ me, not shotgun a whole fucking backwashed beer into my mouth!!” Mac shouts, wiping his slobbery lips dry with the back of his hand.

"Fuck you, Mac, it's not my fault your tongue is so weird and short and stubby.”

"At least I don't have a goddamn elephant tongue, you bitch," Mac mutters, but he's already looking away. He is in no mood to ruin the party by fighting with Dee. It's graduation day, for Christ’s sake.

"Okay, I wanna go this time!" Charlie says, grabbing a hold of the bottle and giving it a spin.

"Who said you could go next?" Dennis says. "Mac spun the bottle and it landed on Dee, so now it's Dee's turn to spin."

"Uhhh, yeah, does anyone here want the next kiss to be guaranteed to be with Dee?" Charlie says. Mac and Dennis look at each other with wide eyes.

"Hey!" Dee says. She is ignored.

"Fair point," Dennis says after a pause. "You may proceed."

The bottle landed on no one while they were arguing, so Charlie has to spin it again. It lands on himself.

"Okay, so, uh, how do I, uh - ?" Charlie asks, gesturing toward himself.

"What? No," Dennis says, eyebrows furrowing incredulously. "If it lands on you, you just roll it again, Charlie."

"Well, alright," Charlie says with a shrug, reaching for the bottle once more, "but it just seems like an opportunity wasted, if you ask me."

"Charlie, what the hell does that even - " Dee starts, but the long, skinny neck of Mac's empty bottom shelf vodka bottle has slowed its rotation to land pointing toward Dennis.

Mac wants to throw his arms up in the air in exasperation because of  _ course _ Charlie gets to kiss Dennis instead of Dee. Not that Mac wants to kiss Dennis; it's just that Dee is so, so gross, and Mac would probably prefer to kiss dudes for the rest of his life if it meant never kissing the likes of her again.

Charlie doesn't really look as relieved as Mac thinks he probably should, considering what a big bullet he just dodged by not having to kiss Dee. Dennis, he doesn't really have any kind of expression on his face. Sometimes, when he doesn't think anyone's got eyes on him, he gets this really weird, dead-eyed sort of look, like all the feelings he was just expressing got wiped off clean, or, or pulled off like a mask, or something. Mac likes to look at Dennis when he's not paying him any attention, though, so he sees it a lot.

It's not until this moment, as Mac is watching Dennis stretch a look of resigned disgust across his face like a window cling, that he realizes that thanks to their no twin kissing rule, Dennis's only possibilities for kissing are Charlie and himself. Does Dennis realize that there are no hot chicks here for him to land on? Surely he does; he's not stupid. And come to think of it, playing spin-the-bottle was all his idea in the first place.

Charlie's not moving, so Dennis has to do all the work closing the gap between them. He turns his body toward Charlie and leans forward, his hand hovering briefly above Charlie's knee before Dennis rests it on the floor beside his thigh instead. Mac kind of wants to look away, but he also kind of wants to lean in closer and get a better look. His vision is pretty liquor-blurred right now, and both of their faces look a little squiggly.

Charlie is squirming in his spot on the floor, staring down at his hands clasped tight in his lap. His cheeks and nose are flushed shiny red, but honestly that could mostly be from the booze. Dennis grabs Charlie by the chin with a loud sigh and yanks his head up so that they are both face-to-face. Everyone in the room gasps, even Dennis, Mac would swear.

Dennis licks his lips a little before pressing them against Charlie's, and Mac can feel his own fingernails piercing the skin of his thighs where his hands are digging in. Dennis still looks pretty put out by the whole ordeal, which is a small comfort to Mac, though he doesn't like to contemplate why that would be a comfort at all.

At first, Charlie doesn't do much more than sit there and stare, wide-eyed, as Dennis moves his mouth deftly against his own. But then Dennis's hand moves from Charlie's chin, tracing the line of his jaw and sliding through his messy hair, and Charlie's eyes flutter shut. He kind of looks like a fish opening and closing his mouth against the more graceful and skilled movements of Dennis's mouth, and Mac wants to point this out to everyone, laugh at it, anything to break this awful, tense hush that's fallen on the four of them. But Mac's mouth has gone completely dry, and his throat is stuck together like he just tried to swallow a whole spoonful of peanut butter.

Around the same time Mac notices that Dennis is sliding his tongue through the sliver between Charlie's puffy chapped lips, it also dawns on him that no one even set a timer for them before they started kissing. How long have they been going at it like this? It has to have been a goddamn hour by now, at least.

Charlie lets out an almost imperceptibly quiet whimper, and Mac realizes with a jolt of panic that his cock is starting to swell with blood and lengthen in his pants. He desperately tries to think about Dee's tongue scraping the roof of his mouth, but it does little to curb the arousal squirming around in the pit of his stomach.

Dennis sucks Charlie's bottom lip into his mouth and gives it a little nibble. Charlie lets out a sharp groan like he's just been punched in the gut. Dennis tightens his fingers in the back of Charlie's hair and yanks his head back just a bit, pushing himself forward so that he's propped up on his knees and leaning over Charlie. His tongue dives back into Charlie's mouth, and Mac hears Dee's breath hitch beside him.

Maybe if Mac just stares at Dee until Charlie stops sucking on Dennis's tongue and grinding his crotch on the inside of his jeans, his dick will go down and no one will ever even notice he was turned on in the first place. Except now Dennis is panting, and he's scooting forward on his knees, and his hand has slid down Charlie's neck, over his heaving chest, and down his belly. It's rubbing circles there, going lower and lower with each rotation, until—

"Okay, I'm pretty sure your minute's up, you two," Dee says loudly, with that weird gaspy chuckle she has whenever she's lying or hiding something, and Dennis and Charlie jump apart like they've been electrocuted.

They're both flushed and panting, and Charlie is unconsciously rubbing his hand on his hard dick through his jeans.

After a long, pregnant pause, Dennis says, "So, I guess it's my spin next?”

"Uh, yeah, Den. Yeah," Mac says, trying to figure out if the speckled texture on Charlie's bedroom carpet is a printed pattern or just dirt that's been worked deep into the fibers. In the corner of his eye, he sees the glimmer of the overhead light reflecting off the surface of the glass bottle as it spins, but Mac keeps his gaze trained on the sinfully ugly carpet beneath him.

Still, though, when the bottle slows to a stop, he can't help but to look and see where it landed. It's kind of halfway between Mac and Charlie. Charlie reaches out and nudges the neck of the bottle over until it's pointing directly at Mac.

"Ah, look at that, it's Mac's turn to make out with Dennis now, ah-ha-ha!" Charlie says loudly, and Dee and Dennis both chuckle at his antics. "See, it's funny because I already made out with Dennis, when you're the one he—”

"Okay, that's enough outta  _ you _ , Charlie!" Dennis says, his voice going all shrill as he tries to laugh. Dennis play acts like he's going to strangle Charlie and looks around the circle, his face saying,  _ Am I right?? _ Then he pushes himself up so he's on his hands and knees and starts to crawl across the circle toward Mac.

Mac chews on his lip and peers sheepishly up through his eyelashes at Dennis. Dennis looks pretty intense right now, the way he's looking at Mac. He's got a lopsided smirk, and the way his face is pitched downward is casting a dark shadow all across it. Mac feels like he's going to have a panic attack, his heart is pounding so hard. Dennis says something else, but the blood rushing in Mac's ears is too loud for him to make it out.

Dennis cards his fingers through Mac's hair, like he just did to Charlie, bringing his smirking face in close to Mac’s. He looks like he's about to start laughing at mad at any minute, and it's starting to piss Mac off a little. What's so goddamn funny, anyway?

Dennis tugs Mac's head forward by the scruff of his neck and plants a loud but short smack of a kiss, square on his lips. He pulls away only slightly, and only for a moment, before he ducks back in for another peck. He repeats the motion a few more times, slightly changing the angle of his head each time he pulls back, but never changing the pressure or the duration of his lips on Mac's. Occasionally he darts the tip of his tongue forward to just barely ghost over his bottom lip, but then it's gone before Mac can even register that it was there.

Dennis is clearly toying with Mac. Mocking him. He probably thinks Mac doesn't know how to kiss or some shit. Well, Dennis is goddamn wrong. Growing up, Mac taught Charlie everything he knows about kissing, and if Dennis can get a boner kissing  _ Dirt Grub?  _ He must be the easiest slut in their graduating class.

Quickly, before he can chicken the shit out, Mac wraps a hand around Dennis's neck and holds him in place. He surges forward, smashing their lips together so hard that their teeth sort of clank together at first. That's fine though, Mac can recover from that. As Dennis parts his lips to yelp out in pain, Mac pushes his tongue forward and through his teeth.

"Oh, shit," Charlie says with a sharp exhale and a sort-of laugh somewhere beside him.

Mac slides his tongue along the top of Dennis's, coaxing it to join his in the movement. The angle they're kissing at is awkward, though, and both of them have to crane their necks way back to keep their lips attached. Mac pulls himself upright and yanks Dennis forward by the back of his neck.

Dennis yelps in surprise as Mac's rough handling forces him to catch himself on Mac's thighs with both hands. But once he regains his balance, he straightens his elbows out, bearing his weight down on Mac and bringing himself to tower over him.

Mac slides his hand on Dennis's neck down to spread out on Dennis's back, just between his shoulder blades. He wraps his other hand around one of Dennis's wrists, where he's leaning into Mac's thigh. He slides his hand up and down Dennis's bony forearm like he's jerking off a huge dick or something, and he can feel Dennis's skin raise with goosebumps.

Dennis's tongue slides wetly along Mac's, but he never once even tries to push forward into Mac's mouth. Which honestly wouldn't have been difficult; Dee hadn't been entirely wrong when she said that Mac has a stubby tongue. But Dennis seems perfectly content to suck on Mac's tongue and let him lick every nook and cranny of mouth that his stubby tongue can reach.

Dennis shifts on his knees a bit, careful not to separate their lips, and his hands slide up on Mac's thighs until they are bracketing the crease where thigh connects to torso, his thumbs pointing inward and resting dangerously close to Mac's painfully and throbbingly hard dick.

This boner doesn't mean anything, Mac thinks. Anyone would get hard making out like this. It's just because Dennis is such a goddamn great kisser. Dennis is sliding his hands up and down Mac's thighs now, and he's letting out this kind of breathy sigh every time he exhales. His eyelashes flutter a bit every time he goes to blink. And he's arching his back and rolling his hips around, as if he's trying to get some friction on the hard snake in his pants with his fitted jeans.

Mac grabs onto a tuft of Dennis's perfect hair and gives it a yank, not even bothering to separate his lips from Dennis's as he growls, "Quit moving your hips around, you slut."

Dennis jolts and lets out a surprised groan, but he stills his hips as Mac demanded. He's panting into Mac's mouth now, face sweaty and screwed up in a grimace. One of his thumbs keeps brushing squarely against the line of Mac's cock as he rubs his hands up and down Mac's thighs. Mac lets out a grunt and tightens his grasp on Dennis's wrist, effectively stilling Dennis's motion.

The only time Dennis pauses their kissing is as he walks his knees up and climbs up into Mac's criss-crossed lap so that he's straddling him. He presses his cock down against Mac's, and Mac swears he can feel it pulsing and twitching in his pants. Mac wraps his arms tightly around Dennis's waist and shoves his tongue forcefully back down Dennis's throat.

Dennis starts to wriggle around on Mac's lap, and he's about to scold him for it, but then Dennis settles with his legs wrapped around his waist, feet interlocked against his ass. Mac wraps his arms wholly around Dennis's torso and pulls him tightly against him, so that their chests are pressed firmly together. Dennis throws his arms around Mac's neck and grinds his hips down on Mac in a slow, circular motion. His clothed dick is sandwiched between his and Mac's stomachs, rock hard and staining the front of his jeans. Dennis is honest-to-god moaning, out loud now, like the horny fucking bitch that he is, and Mac realizes with a jolt that the warm wet spot Dennis is rubbing on his belly is rapidly growing.

Dennis rips his lips off of Mac's and arches his whole body back, taut like a bow, and Mac feels his friend's cock pulse and jerk against him. For all the slutty noises he was just making, Dennis goes awfully quiet while he comes, only releasing one long, breathy grunt to the ceiling as spurt after spurt of jizz soaks through his pants, through Mac's shirt, onto Mac's abdomen.

Finally, his spent cock still twitching between them, Dennis collapses forward onto Mac's chest, burying his sweaty face into the crook of his neck. His panting breaths send goosebumps down the side of Mac's neck and cause his left nipple to harden and perk up. 

Dennis is still gasping for breath as he starts planting wet little kisses up and down Mac's neck and shoulder. He is muttering all kinds of shit into Mac's neck - some of it filthy, and some of it just plain gay. Mac, well, he's just sort of frozen there, his cock still hard as a goddamn diamond and trapped under the swampy hot wetness of Dennis's ruined pants.

"Uhh, guys?”

 

Charlie's voice is small, timid, but it cuts through the silence like a goddamn spear, stabbing Mac right in the eardrum and making him startle like he screamed it.

Mac pushes Dennis's sweaty, jizz-stained torso off of his like they just got caught in the act, like Charlie hadn't been just sitting there, watching them hump and make out like a couple of animals. Dennis flops backwards at Mac's push, all boneless and lazy from his orgasm, but makes no move to climb off of him. For a moment, Dennis's drying come makes their shirts stick together between them before they slowly peel apart again. Mac watches it like it's in slow-mo.

"Hoo, boy," Charlie says after another pregnant silence, a little louder than before, "that was - wow, you guys, I mean. That sure was something else, you know?”

As wrecked as Dennis still is - and honestly, he shouldn't be this wrecked, he just humped Mac for, like, two minutes and then jizzed his pants like a goddamn  _ virgin _ \- he still manages to smirk up at Mac as Charlie continues to babble uncomfortably into the silence.

Mac doesn't want to know what he looks like right now. Their situation is just starting to settle in for real, now, and Mac's skin is crawling with the need to throw Dennis off of his lap and get the fuck out of Charlie's house.

But Dennis is surprisingly heavy - densely packed, as he once tried to explain, to Dennis's immense displeasure - and his weight is pressed almost painfully down on Mac's throbbing cock, pinning him in his spot on the floor.

"I mean, you guys were really just -  _ going to town _ back there, you know?" Charlie says with a nervous, high-pitched laugh. "I mean, Dee was, like,  _ literally _ screaming at you to stop, and you just -  _ didn't _ , right? Did you even hear her storm out? You didn't even hear her storm out, did you?”

"Stop talking, Charlie," Dennis says, still staring at Mac with that stupid shit-eating smirk of his. He gives his hips a small roll against Mac's crotch, and Mac gasps, grabbing hold of Dennis's hips and holding him still. 

"What the f _ uck _ , Den," Mac growls between clenched teeth, and it's taking all of his self control not to slam Dennis down on the ground and beat the shit out of him. Or hump the shit out of him. Or maybe just jerk off over his body, shooting it all over his face and chest, yeah…

Dennis grabs a hold of Mac's wrists and pulls his hands so that they slide up from his hips to his waist. "What's the matter, Ronnie?" he says, grinding his now-freed hips in a slow circle over Mac's cock. 

"It's  _ Mac _ ," Mac corrects, but it doesn't sound stern like he wants it to. His voice cracks on his name, like some fucking twelve-year-old, and he can't stop the shaky, panting quality of his breathing. 

"Fine," Dennis says, rolling his eyes and his hips, "what's wrong,  _ Mac _ ?”

"Dude, you just fucking  _ creamed your pants _ all over me," Mac says, and he can't believe he even has to say it out loud. "It's disgusting!”

"If it's so disgusting, then why is this dick so hard?" Dennis asks, reaching back and under his ass to pet the bulge sandwiched between his cheeks. 

"Okay,  _ wow _ , maybe I should - " Charlie cuts in, moving like he's going to stand. The movement makes Mac able to see the big wet come stain on the front of his other friend's pants. Jesus Christ. 

"Where are you going?" Dennis interrupts, and Charlie apparently doesn't have an answer for that, so he just plops back down on his ass. 

"Dude, just get off me," Mac snaps, but his hands are sliding up and down Dennis's sides now. The hems of Dennis's tee shirt are tangling and bunching underneath Mac's fingers, lifting up just enough to expose a sliver of sticky, come-splattered tummy. 

"But you haven't gotten off yet," Dennis says, and the words rumble deep and low in his chest. Like a cat purring. Dennis is pressing his chest into Mac's again, and he swears he can feel the words as much as hear them. "Sorry, Mac, but I can't get off until  _ you _ get off."

Dennis looks annoyingly pleased with himself and his shitty wordplay, but Mac doesn't really have a comeback in mind. Not that it matters at this point. His hips are jerking up to slide his swollen cock in the cleft of Dennis's ass now, anyway. 

Mac briefly considers asking Dennis to take his sticky pants off so that Mac can take his cock out and wedge it between Dennis's asscheeks for real, rub his bare cock up and down his crack and feel the soft skin and puckered up asshole nestled there with no obstructions. 

At this point, Mac is pretty sure that compared to the rough, sticky cling of his pants, the shame and humiliation of asking Dennis to take things further might be worth it. 

"Mac," Dennis says before Mac can work up the nerve to say anything, and it's breathy, low. " _ Mac _ ," he says, and he's pressing his lips to Mac's ear, his breath coming in hot and shaky puffs. "Let me take your dick out.”

"Huh?" Mac says dumbly, like he didn't hear every single goddamn word Dennis just breathed directly into his ear. " _ Why _ ?"

"Cus I wanna see it," Dennis says, a little impatiently, "and I wanna,  _ you know _ ..."

Mac stares wordlessly at Dennis. Arousal and alcohol are mixing and swirling around in Mac's brain, slowing his thoughts and making him feel all stupid.

Dennis sighs impatiently, like Mac's acting dumb on purpose or something. But Dennis doesn't get it. Dennis came already. Dennis probably has a clear head right now.

"I wanna  _ play with your cock _ , Mac," Dennis finally says, like he was just forced to share an embarrassing secret with the class or something. Oh, Mac thinks.  _ Oh _ .

"Oh," Mac says. "Uh, yeah, sure, I guess - “

"Wow, okay, I'm pretty sure I don't need to be here for this, right? Because this seems like an awfully personal moment that's happening right now, you know? I think I'm just gonna go find Dee and - “

"Will you please sit down and shut the fuck up, Charlie?" Dennis growls, rounding on Charlie with a scowl.

Charlie practically wilts in his seat, a flush blossoming up over his neck and the bottom of his cheeks and jaw, until it spreads over the rounded tip of his nose. Mac is pretty sure he just heard him whimper.

Mac doesn't really understand why Dennis won't just let Charlie leave the goddamn room, already. Or, for that matter, why Charlie feels like he even needs Dennis's permission to leave in the first place. Dennis probably just wants a witness to Mac's humiliation as he tortures him for being a total fag and getting hard from a guy jizzing all over him.

Dennis gives a heavy, put-out sigh and grabs hold of Mac's fly, working the button free and struggling to pinch the pull tab of the zipper between his sweaty fingers.

Once the feeling of Dennis's shaky fingers fumbling against his cock becomes too much for him to bear, Mac swats Dennis's hand away from him, pushes him off of his lap make room for himself, and unzips his fly on his own. Dennis looks pretty satisfied with himself, crouching next to Mac and watching him shimmy awkwardly out of his slacks.

"Take off the boxers, too, Mac," Dennis says roughly, forcefully. From the corner of his eye, Mac can tell that Dennis is staring, wide-eyed and unblinking, at his erection.

Mac can feel his chest flushing in embarrassment at the demand and the hyper-focused attention on his junk. He is suddenly feeling very self-conscious about how Dennis might react to his dick.

"C'mon, man," Dennis says, and it's an agitated sort of plea. "It's nothing I haven't seen before -  _ we _ haven't seen before," he amends, gesturing between himself and Charlie. Dennis Reynolds is literally whining for Mac's dick right now. He feels like his heart is going to goddamn explode. Or his cock. Or both. Point is, there's a lot of pressure, and Mac's goddamn losing it here.

"Well, yeah," Mac says, if only to stall a little because, honestly, if he touches his cock right now, he's going to nut, "but not like  _ this _ . You've never seen it, you know.  _ Hard _ ."

Dennis and Charlie both laugh at that. "What?" Mac says, crossing his arms defensively.

"Du - dude, I have seen you get it up, like,  _ dozens _ of times," Charlie wheezes.

"Same, dude, same," Dennis agrees, clutching his sticky belly in his laughter.

"What the fuck?" Mac says, "When?"

Dennis and Charlie look at each other, then back at Mac.

"I don't know, dude," Charlie says, "like, all the time?" He looks back at Dennis as if to wordlessly request backup.

"Well, there were all those times you've jerked off while you and Charlie were sleeping over at my house - “

"Yeah," Charlie interjects, "Or, like, how you chub up all the time when we're changing for gym class - "

" _ Ooh! _ Do you remember when we went to the beach, and Mac forgot his trunks? And I lent him my spare Speedo?" Dennis says, eyes lighting up like he isn't reminiscing on one of the most traumatically humiliating moments of Mac's tumultuous adolescence. "He got so hard it started poking out of the top of the waistband! He wound up swimming in his fucking  _ jeans _ !"

Dennis and Charlie continue the onslaught of humiliating memories, devolving into fits of giggles as they take turns recalling all of the times they've seen Mac's naked, hard dick. Mac feels like every inch of his skin is blushing, and he hates it. His heart feels for a moment like it's constricting, then suddenly gives an explosive thud, sending white hot jabs of shame and embarrassment flying to every corner of Mac's body like shrapnel. The shame shoots through his bloodstream and then pools in his guts, swirling and mixing with Mac's arousal in funny ways.

"Fuck you guys," Mac says, glowering at the specks of whatever-the-fuck in Charlie's carpet and reaching down to scratch at it, scratch it away. "Just cus you two limp-dick homos can't get it up unless you're grinding on dick - "

"Whoa, Mac, easy!" Charlie says, throwing his arms out in his indignation.

"What the shit?" Mac says, his eyebrows shooting up into his goddamn hairline. "You two asswipes have been dogging me for, like, ten minutes now, and  _ I'm _ the one who's out of line here? Bullshit!"

"Jesus, Mac, we were only joking around," Dennis says, like he always does when Mac starts running too hot. Like he's some kind of feral animal or - or like a spooked horse, and he's trying to calm Mac down with sugar cubes or some shit.

"We didn't mean anything by it, did we, Charlie?"

"Nah, man," Charlie says with a noncommittal shrug. "Just fucking around, dude."

"It's only natural, right?" Dennis coos, placing a hand on Mac's bare thigh, just below the seam of Mac's boxers. Mac hates this. He hates how much slower his breathing has gotten already. How steady his pulse has gotten. He hates that this works. "A young, warm-blooded man like yourself," Dennis continues, rubbing his hand in circles on Mac's thigh, fingers slipping up past the hem of Mac's boxers with each upward stroke, "it's perfectly natural,  _ healthy _ , even. A tool this impressive shouldn't be left in the toolbox for no one to see, am I right?"

"I don't..." Mac starts, but he doesn't really know what he's going to say. He's watching Dennis's hand creep higher and higher up his thigh under his boxers. He feels a fingertip ghost over one of his tightly hung balls and lets out a gasp at the sensation.

"Can I see it?" Dennis asks, leaning over so close that Mac can feel eyelashes fluttering against his temple.

"Yeah, yes, sure," Mac says, and he feels as surprised by his acquiescence as Dennis looks, freezing momentarily to stare wide-eyed at Mac.

" _ Fucking finally _ ," Mac hears Charlie mutter from the background, but Dennis ignores it in his haste to yank Mac's boxers down. Mac's cock springs free from the elasticized waistband and slaps audibly against his tummy. Mac watches Dennis watching his cock, watches his expression change from that smarmy seductive smirk to a look of thirsty anticipation. 

Still, despite the urgency apparent on his face, Dennis takes care to gingerly slide his long fingers around the base of Mac's cock, gently rubbing his thumb in little circles along the shaft as though he is truly savoring the sensation of his fingers against the velvety skin there. Mac's breath hitches, and his cock throbs in anticipation, but he stays still, dropping his gaze to his cock in Dennis's hand.

"Wow, Mac, your cock is amazing," Dennis says, and Mac's chest constricts at the earnest honesty in his voice.

"Really?" He says, a bit sheepishly.

"Oh yes," Dennis moans, and then finally starts moving his hand, squeezing Mac's cock a bit tighter between his fingers and sliding slowly up to the tip at an agonizing pace.

"What, uh. What do you like about it?" Mac asks, his cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. Mac almost immediately regrets asking that and opening himself up for certain mockery.

But Dennis doesn't take the bait. Instead, he moans and presses his forehead against Mac's, saying, "Oh, everything, Mac. I like everything about it. It's long and fucking  _ thick _ , baby, so, so thick." Dennis is stroking Mac's cock up and down now. "It's so smooth in my hand, and it's so wet.”

Dennis's hand his warm and tight on Mac's cock, and he's speeding up with every upward stroke. At this rate, Mac's gonna blow his load any second. But he doesn't want it to be over so fast, so he grabs hold of Dennis's wrist and stops him. "Not - not so fast man, I'm gonna bust it."

Impatient, Dennis swats Mac's hand away with a put-upon sigh and crawls down on all fours so that his head is hovering directly over Mac's hard-on. Without preamble, Dennis rolls his tongue over the head of Mac's cock and then slurps the entire tip into his mouth through O-shaped lips.

Mac lets out a startled gasp and grabs two handfuls of Dennis's hair to stabilize himself. Dennis looks up through his eyelashes at Mac's face as he slides his lips down the shaft of Mac's cock, not stopping his press forward until Mac feels himself bump none too gently against the back of Dennis's throat. 

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," Mac grunts, feeling Dennis's throat flutter around the tip of him for a moment before Dennis starts pushing forward again. Mac can see the bulge of his cock starting to work its way into Dennis's strained, veiny neck. Dennis pushes his head down the length of Mac's cock until his long hooked nose is mashed firmly against the ticklish bit of stomach where Mac's pubes grow. 

"Oh shit, is he  _ deepthroating _ you now?" Charlie asks, getting up on his hands and knees and crawling over closer to get a better look. "Let me see!"

Mac's heart does a flip as Charlie leans in close to his crotch, presumably staring at Dennis's stretched out mouth still buried in Mac's pubes. Dennis is looking up at Charlie through heavy lids, and he's breathing sharply in and out through his nose. The first time Dennis swallows around the head of Mac's cock, he's not even looking at him, but fucking  _ Charlie _ . Which is bullshit. Charlie got his action with Dennis. Charlie already came in his pants. It's Mac's turn now, and Charlie has no business pulling Dennis's attention away from him. 

So Mac does the most logical thing that comes to mind: he grabs onto the back of Dennis's head and jerks his hips upward, thrusting his cock hard into Dennis's throat. 

The breathy  _ oh shit _ that tumbles out of Charlie's mouth is satisfying, but not as satisfying as the startled choking noise from Dennis as he snaps his teary eyes up at Mac.

"You gonna suck this dick or not, bro," Mac pants, his voice straining with the effort of holding back his long-impending orgasm.

Dennis is panting, too, staring up at Mac and shifting his weight over to one hand so he can unbutton his fly and pull his cock out. Or at least that's what Mac is pretty sure is happening. He doesn't have the best vantage point to see what's going on down there between Dennis's legs, but judging by the way Dennis's arm is jerking up and down, he's pretty sure he's right. 

Dennis starts moaning like a goddamn whore around Mac's cock, breathing sharply through his nose and swallowing over and over again around the bit that's lodged deep into his throat. He reaches around to the back of his pants and grabs onto a belt loop, yanking them down so that his bare ass is exposed to god and everyone.

He pulls off of Mac's cock just long enough to suck and drool all over a couple of fingers for a few seconds, then buries his nose back into Mac's pubes as he starts to work a finger into his asshole, tracing the rim with a fingernail and teasing himself first.

Mac watches open-mouthed as Dennis's middle finger slips easily past his spit-slicked rim and buries itself completely into Dennis's hole. Dennis whines, high-pitched, around Mac's cock, and Mac immediately startles himself by coming.

He slams his eyes shut and arches forward, fingers yanking mercilessly on Dennis's hair as he pulses hot ropes of jizz directly into Dennis's throat.

Feeling emboldened by his own release, coupled with Dennis's throaty sounds of approval, Mac humps Dennis's face a few good times for good measure, milking himself dry and stroking his hand over the bulge in Dennis's throats where his cock is.

Dennis keeps slurping on Mac's cock well after the aftershocks wind down, until Mac has to push him away by the forehead. His rapidly shrinking cock slides free from Dennis's mouth and flops across his face a little before sliding down, leaving a trail of slobber and jizz down his cheek and nose. 

As soon as Mac is finished pulling out of Dennis's throat, Dennis pushes himself upright on his knees and scoots himself forward until his cock is pressed against Mac's thigh. His pants have dropped down around his knees, making his movement almost comical, if it weren't so hot in his desperation.

Dennis still has one hand stretched back behind him, presumably still fingering his ass, and he places the other on Mac's shoulder, propping himself up as he humps against Mac.

"Ah,  _ fuck _ , I'm gonna shoot again," Dennis grits out, his voice deep and rough from swallowing Mac's cock. He grabs hold of Mac's left hand and wraps it around his dick. Mac, still too cum dumb to do much else, simply tightens his grip around Dennis's cock and alternates between watching the head of Dennis's cock peekout of the top of his fist over and over with this thrusts and watching the veins in Dennis's sweaty, flushed forehead pop out with the exertion of it all. 

It only takes about thirty more seconds before Dennis is coming again, shooting onto Mac's thigh and a little bit onto his belly. He latches his mouth onto Mac's and moans into it, shuddering as he works the finger in his ass extra hard through his orgasm. 

Mac holds onto Dennis's pulsing dick, squeezing it firmly and letting Dennis ride out his orgasm before he finally lets go. He absently wipes his come-covered fingers off on the side of his jeans. Dennis is still panting into his mouth, shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His eyes are closed up tight, a flush still high on his cheeks. Mac tentatively shakes a tongue out to slide along Dennis's bottom lip, and Dennis is immediately kissing him back with enthusiasm. 

Mac can taste himself in Dennis's mouth as he slides his tongue in past his teeth. He grabs a hold of the sides of Dennis's face, swiping his thumbs through the jizz and sweat and spit that's all over his cheeks.

Dennis slides his tongue along Mac's in his mouth, bringing his shaking fingers up to circle around Mac's wrists. They settle into a lazy sort of rhythm, kissing and breathing and kissing.

"Holy shit, that was so hot."

Mac grabs tightly onto Dennis's face and pushes him away from him like he just got electrocuted. Dennis gasps and grips tighter onto Mac's wrists to stabilize himself.

Charlie has his hand shoved down the front of his pants, and he's jerking himself furiously. Mac feels an ice cold wave of panic flush through his bloodstream as he realizes that, holy shit, he's covered in Dennis's jizz, and holy  _ shit _ he just got a blowjob from Dennis, and holy fucking  _ shit _ he's just making out with him like—like—

"What the  _ fuck _ , Charlie!" Mac screams, and it comes out so high that it hurts his throat a little. He shakes Dennis off of his wrists, stuffs his wet cock back into his pants, and zips himself up.

"What?" Charlie says, slowing his hand in his pants just a little bit and cocking his head to the side like a puppy. Goddamn him.

"Would you stop fucking jerking off, you pervert? Jesus Christ!" Mac shouts, springing up and looking for his shoes, his cigarettes, his lighter, his beer. His shoes are still on his feet, and his lighter is in his cigarette pack, which is in his pants pocket, and his beer is empty. So instead he just looks for the door.

"Aww, come on, man," Charlie whines, bouncing a little in place in agitation. "You're seriously gonna leave me hanging after all that?"

"Just get Dennis to suck your dick if you're that desperate, Charlie. Christ knows he is, the fag."

The words echo in Charlie's bedroom like it's a fucking cathedral. Dennis's panting body goes still on the floor where he left him, and even the  _ shluck-shluck-shluck _ sounds of Charlie's fist on his dick come to a halt. Mac freezes with his hand on the doorknob, and he's looking down at the spot where Dennis just came minutes before.

It's speckled on him, dark and crusty and tainted. Filthy. Like Charlie's carpet. Only Mac is pretty sure the carpet is supposed to look that way, and Mac’s shirt isn’t. Maybe, if he hurries home, he can soak it clean and beg for forgiveness. Or maybe he can use it to mop up the mess he'll make all over again as he tries desperately to recall the sound Dennis makes when he's coming. 

Mac doesn't take the time to decide which he will do as he swings the door open and then slams it shut behind him. He's got his cigarette lit in his mouth before he even gets outside, and he hopes to Christ that Mrs. Kelley didn't see the stains on his clothes as he muttered a quick goodbye to her in the kitchen.

Dennis drove them all here after the graduation ceremony ended, so it looks like Mac is going to have to walk home. It's just as well - Mac's still pretty hammered right now anyway. Maybe he'll forget everything that just went down between him and Dennis just now. Or maybe he'll just pretend he did, if he has to. Maybe Mom's got a stash of beer in the fridge that Mac can pound before bed for good measure.

He can hear Dee retching somewhere over by a nearby tree, so he turns and goes the opposite direction. Still, Dee sees him and shouts, "You faggots finished dry humping yet?" 

"Suck my dick, Dee," Mac shouts back over his shoulder. Dee starts retching again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as switchadelphia. Come find me yo.


End file.
